This invention relates to a plunger, particularly to one provided with an air pressure ball for storing air to be forcefully flowed into a clogged pipe or drain for clearing the clog.
A known conventional plunger shown in FIG. 6, includes a sucking cup 10 made of rubber connected with a long handle 20. In using it, the sucking cup 10 is placed on a mouth of a clogged pipe or drain of a toilet bowl as shown in FIG. 7, and is compressed and released alternately again and again so as to let it produce sucking force to turn over a clog and clear the passageway of the pipe or drain. However, this conventional has its sucking force quite limited, necessary to operate it laboriously to clear a clog and sometime cannot clear it due to small sucking force of the sucking cup 10, having not much practicability.